


In the Closet

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Closet Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the Homestuck kink meme. Bro and John get it on in the closet, only to get discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

“What was that?” John asked in a harsh whisper, tearing away from Bro's engulfing kiss. 

“Nothin', kid, nothin',” he responded, trying to ease Egbert by slipping his hand down the back of his boxers. 

This was not the first time that the two found themselves in a very intimate situation in a very un-intimate location. At first, it was in the car, at night. That, John could deal with. Then, it was the living room of his dorm, while Dave was snoozing in the other room. Now, in the disused supply closet of the math wing, John wasn't sure If he could handle this. 

“No, really, I think I heard footsteps,” Egbert squealed whilte Bro just ground his erection into John's hip. 

“Relax, Johnny, nobody's gonna find us here.” 

Figuring that there was no use in protesting, John hushed and relaxed, focusing on Bro's fingers as they tussled through his thick hair, a distraction while his other hand was busy unbuckling his belt. 

Everything with Bro felt so professional, so perfect and seamless. While John had indeed been with others before, others much closer to his age, it was never quite the same. Everything with his peers was always awkward. Jittery hands had clutched his sheets and cracking voices had rang, only to be hushed when Dave banged on the wall. 

This, well, this was much different. Bro's deft, weathered hands made quick work of John's trousers, having them on the ground with a few swift movements. Massaging his package through his boxer's, Bro palmed the back of John's neck and pulled him in close, pressing his body against Egbert's so the heat of their skin could mesh together. 

In any other situation, John felt like an competitor with his partner, fighting towards an orgasm, or being used as a toy for the other person's enjoyment. With Bro, he felt as though he was being groomed and worshiped. All attention seemed to be paid to his flesh, to his cock, to everything about him. Even when he tried to join in, his hands were met with gentle rejection and went limp again at his sides. Bro was an expert (or “sexpert”, as he liked to be called), and knew just how to move, how to caress, and how to get his own rocks off while moving John's own boulders with ease.

With one powerful hand wrapped around his dick, John was practically a rag doll, cradled in Bro's arm as his hand trailed and pumped and poked in all the right places, teasing the head and then working the shaft in perfection. He never let John too over the edge, however, and always kept him far enough rom orgasm to prevent a premature climax. 

When he had felt John has enough, Bro leaned in and nibbled his ear. 

“You ready?” Bro whispered. 

John nodded, already lost in the sea of pleasure and drifting smoothly along. 

With Bro's assistance, John turned and braced himself on a cabinet as bro pulled the ever-present bottle of lube from his pocket and lathered up his member and fingers. While John was already used to taking Bro in, he still had the tightness of a young man and therefore needed some easing into the whole process. 

Gently, Bro stuck one finger into him, massaging John's prostate until he began to moan. Then, when he felt John start to relax, he introduced a second finger and stroked in and out until Egbert was ready. 

Slowly and carefuly, Bro thrust himself into John, waiting until Egbert made that delightful little squeak when his tip jabbed into his prostate. With a gliding motion, he pulled back out, then back in, working up to a steady and comfortable rhythm. John's fingers were already curling, searching for anything to grasp in his ecstasy. In his foggy state of mind, he forgot just where he was and moaned just a bit louder than he should. 

Even when the door swung open, he wasn't immediately sure what had happened. 

Light flooded into the previously pitch dark room as the two gazed over at the silhouette of their discoverer, who quickly gasped and slammed the door shut. 

Even with Bro's deft hands, the mood was ruined. John pulled his shorts back up and then sat down, waiting with Bro until they felt it was safe to leave. 

*****

Across campus, Dave's phone buzzed softly on the coffee table. 

Strider put down his camera to look, having been taking ironic close-ups of the reflection of his camera in his shades, and vice versa. 

There was a single line of text from Jade: 'you there?'

'Yea what's up', you ask back, figuring she was about to send you another picture of the most 'adooooooorable' puppy for the fifth time today. 

'i just saw your brother fucking a dude in the supply closet' was her response. 

You smirk. Jade had just gotten a new phone three days ago and had been sending tons of crazy, nonsensical texts as she got used to the new keyboard. 

'Haha i love autocorrect' you respond, smirking. 

Almost instantly, your phone buzzes again. 

'that was not autocorrect. i straight up saw your brother fucking a dude in the supply closet.'

'What the actual fuck' is all you can think to say. You get a weird, uncomfortable feeling in the pi of your stomach. 

'and i think it might have been John'.

'hell. no.'


End file.
